


Rays of Sunshine

by Julovesyunhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fall season, Fluff, Happy, HoHong, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 11





	Rays of Sunshine

“Hey joongie we should definitely go out today”, the tall peachy haired said without looking up from his phone. He sat on the big sofa, legs crossed and played some random game on his phone. The said Joongie was sitting at his desk working on another song. “Hmm”, he just answered even though he didn’t even listen to the boy behind him. “Great”, Yunho answered and continued to play his game. 

None of them talked for hours. They both stayed in their positions playing games, working on a new project. Eventually Hongjoong finished his project or at least was about to take a break. He stood up from his chair, put down his headphones and stretched his whole body. “Yun-“, he turned around and paused. The tall boy was now fast asleep. With a smile Hongjoong walked his way to the sofa. His intention was to just put the blanket over the tall figure and gently put away the one lost strand of hair but as soon as he was near enough two strong arms were wrapped around his waist and pulled him on top of the taller male. “I told you we should go out today over two hours ago”, the younger said in a raspy voice. “Oh...sorry I was so caught up in this project. But we could go out now?”, the blue haired looked at the other with a guilty look on his face. “It’s okay but I always tell you to stop overworking yourself”, Yunho said while putting a blue lock of hair behind the olders ear. “We should get ready now otherwise we will miss the last rays of sunshine”, Hongjoong said and both boys got up. 

“Here”, the taller said and reached hongjoong his yellow hoodie. He knew it was his favourite and couldn’t stop the smile forming in his face when the blue haired grabbed he hoodie and put it on. “You look beautiful”, Yunho said and with that he grabbed his boyfriends hand. 

Together they walked hand in hand through the alley along the river. The trees already changed their colours from green to different shades of red and orange. A soft cold breeze let them both shiver but the warmth of each other’s hands was the only thing that matters. “The summer is really over”, Hongjoong mentioned after he picked up a beautiful red leaf from the ground. “Hmm yeah it is'', Yunho agreed. 

“But you know what?”, he stopped and pulled Hongjoong back because of their intertwined hands. “Huh?”, the older man raised his eyebrow. “With you it’s always summer. You’re my daily ray of sunshine even if the sky is grey”, the peachy haired told him and gave Hongjoong a kiss on the cheek. After this he started to walk again but this time it was the blue haired who pulled him back. “And you know what. You are my beautiful boost of serotonin who never fails to lift my mood”, he said while wrapping his arms around the tallers neck. 

They looked deeply in each other’s eyes. “I love you yunyun”, the blue haired said and closed the hab between them. 

Their lips met with such a softness. The kiss didn’t even last a minute until Yunho lifted the smaller boy and started to spin around. “Yunho stop”, Hongjoong started to laugh genuinely. “Let’s continue to walk a little”, Hongjoong said after Yunho let him down again. 

Hand in Hand they walked together until the last ray of sunshine met the earth and the stars of the night sky started to illuminate their way.

  
  



End file.
